La princesse du Souffle
by Lady-Lyna
Summary: La princesse Maya doit accomplir son destin en Terre du Milieu, car son seul devoir est de mettre en échec Sauron pour qu'un jour son peuple puisse vivre libre. Mais pour cela il faudra affrontes mainte danger et tous ne sont pas ou l'on croit.
1. GilNimras la cité perdu des sorciers

**Prologue**

_**Gil-Nimras **_**ou la cité perdu des sorcier **

La cité perdue des sorciers également connue sous le nom de Gil-Nimras '' L'étoile blanche'' était nichée aux pieds des montagnes grises à l'extreme nord de la Terre du Milieu, bordée au nord par le désert glacé de Forodwaith et au sud par la région de Rhovanion. Le peuple des sorciers vivaient depuis de longs siècles exilé et oublié de tous.

La cité de Gil-Nimras se dressait dans une vallée profonde des montagnes grises, entourait d'une petite forêt qui s'étendait du flan de la montagne jusqu'aux bords des premières maisons, mais ce qui rendait Gil-Nimras remarquable était sans nul doute ces arbres et ces jardins magnifiques, arrosés par les fleuves s'écoulant depuis Ered Mithrim.

Seulement le calme et la tranquillité de la vallée des sorciers avait été bouleversé ; anéantissent ainsi la paix que leur communauté avait créé il y a de cela plus de mille ans, car depuis des dizaines d'années la cité subissait des attaques de plus en plus incessante de la part des orques des montagnes qui se fessaient chaque jour plus nombreux, bien sûr au début les sorciers les repoussaient sans grandes difficultés mais beaucoup s'interrogeaient, comment les orques pouvaient voir la cité ?

En effet, elle était protégée par des enchantements puissants, qui l'a rendait invisible et introuvable pour les visiteurs indésirables, ( qu'il soit elfe, nain, homme ou toutes créatures des ténèbres ). De plus elle empêchait quiconque de passer sans l'autorisation du roi, seule une légion pourrait en venir a bout. Ce qui n'était pas encore à l'ordre de jour.

Cependant, ces derniers mois la situation c'est fortement aggravé, car d'autres créatures c'étaient alliées aux orques, personne ne sait par qui ou comment, elles étaient venues dans les terres du nord. Certains murmurent le nom de Sauron le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais quoi il en soit seuls les archives qui remonte aux jours anciens en fait référence. On les appelle loups-garous étant hommes le jour, crocs et fourrure la nuit, avec un certain goût pour la chair humaine, ces êtres sans fois ni lois sont bien plus fort et agile que les orques. Ils décimaient les sorciers et ils étaient presque invincibles les soirs de pleines lunes.

Nous sommes au début l'année 3018 (le 12 février pour être précis) à l'aube du quatrième âge. Alors que les forces magiques sont de plus en plus faible, touché par une guerre qui dure depuis maintenant trop longtemps et que les forces ennemis s'accroîssent chaque jour davantage ; le 29 ème roi-sorcier Merwon voyant sa défaite proche, organise une défense au tour de la cité en rassemblent tous ces meilleurs hommes pour permettre aux villageois de prendre la fuite par les montagnes pour rejoindre la Terre du Milieu. C'est dans ces préparatifs que notre histoire commence.

Ce récit contera les aventures de la princesse Maya, fille unique du roi-sorcier Merwon et captaine de l'ordre des gardiens du souffle.

* * *

**Le coin totalement inutile de l'auteur : **Après près plusieurs heures a comprendre comment marche ce site, voici le prologue qui pose les bases de ma fiction, sachez que 3 autres chapitres sont déjà écris et que dans le prochain sera publié la semaine prochaine ou demain si j'ai le temps. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis sur ma fiction j'accepte tout! Alors que dire de plus...a oui, j'ai oublié de préciser que je vais surement écrire certain chapitre à la première personne ou à la troisième j'espère que cela ne va pas poser de problème sinon dite le moi!

PS: Pardonné moi pour l'orthographe c'est un peu ma bête noir.

Gros bisous à tous et à toutes!


	2. La fin d'un vie, le début d'une autre

**Chapitre 1 **

**La fin d'un vie, le début d'une autre**

Je marchais rapidement à travers les différentes tentes de fortune installées à la lisière de la barrière je voyais autour de moi des soldats qui allaient et venaient de tous côtés. La nuit commencée doucement à tomber, peu à peu les premières étoiles firent leur apparition. Sur ma droite trottiner énergiquement Mïn un jeune loup gris qui m'arrivait aux hanches avec de grands yeux vert , c'était un allié précieux, car c'est le plus rapide et agile des éclaireurs que je n'ai jamais connu, est en temps de guerre chaque information est précieuse de plus je sais que jamais il ne m'abandonnera même si je lui ordonnais.

Je rejoins assez rapidement la grande tente verte émeraude de mes hommes, ''les gardiens du Souffle'' un ordre de sorciers puissant qui avait allié magie et armes, notre nom fait référence au symbole de mon peuple : le dragon blanc, qui jadis était monté par l'ordre, le dragon blanc était le protecteur du peuple sorcier son nom et sa légende son vénéré. D'après différents mythes les dragons blancs sont les fils et filles de Glaurung le père de tous les dragons, mais celui-ci était du côté des ténèbres on dit alors que ces fils et filles avaient les coeurs si pur et si triste par leur avenir dans les ténèbres, se sont enfuit de l'emprise de Morgoth le 1er seigneur des ténèbres ; pour se rallier aux sorciers, des hommes dotés d'immenses pouvoirs, cependant après des milliers d'années plus personnes ne vis ces fabuleuses créatures.

Tout l'ordre était rassemblé dans la tente, tous se préparaient à la bataille. Quelques-uns s'entraidaient, d'autres s'habillaient. Certains s'entraînaient à l'épée, s'échauffant ainsi le bras pour la bataille. D'autres se joignirent à eux, mais quelques autres affûtaient leusr armes dans leur coin. J'étais assise à côté de Rilo mon second lieutenant en attendant ensemble, le moment fatidique quant à Mïn il s'était couché à mes pieds.

J'étais à présente vêtue de ma propre tenue de combat, c'est-à-dire une longue tunique beige qui se terminait avec des avant bras en cuir noir ainsi qu'un pantalon noir quelque peu moulant qui finissait à l'intérieur de grandes bottes en cuire eux aussi noires et pour ne pas être gènée j'avais attaché mes longs cheveux noirs en une tresse dégageant ainsi mon visage. Et pour finir j'avais lissé une épaisse cape marron sur mes épaules, le tout orné d'une broche argentée en forme de dragon, fière représentant de l'histoire de l'ordre. Quant à mes armes, elles aussi étaient sorties, un petit poignard de jet finement sculpté était toujours rangé à l'intérieur de ma botte gauche, deux longues et fines dagues aux lames blanches étaient attachées des deux côtés de ma ceinture en cuire ou ornait également mon épée Amaght qui avait été créé aux temps jadis par une flamme des plus puissants dragon blanc par ailleurs on dit aussi que cette épée a été forgée par le nain Telchar un des plus illustre forgeron en cadeau au troisième roi-sorcier. Oh ! bien sûr tout ceci n'est qu'une histoire elle aurait aussi pu être créé par n'importe quel pécore du coin ! même si je ne pense pas qu'un simple homme puisse confectionner une épée d'une telle beauté et légèreté, de plus sur la lame était écrit des ruines naines dont tout le monde et surtout moi ignoré la signification.

Les grandes cloches de Gil-Nimras résonneraient dans tout le campement, c'était le signal ! Les troupes ennemis étaient en approches, rapidement, on entendit des pas précipités et des voix paniquées à l'extérieure de la tente. Les gens s'agitaient, mais dans la pièce où l'ont se trouvaient, personne n'osait bouger, seul Mïn poussa léger grognement. Une légère atmosphère de panique planait au-dessus de nous ; tous savaient que peu pourrait passer la nuit.

C'est dans cette ambiance qu'arriva le roi sans prêtait attention aux gardiens qui s'inclinaient respectueusement il vient se plaçait devant moi ses yeux aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune, ni étoiles rencontra les miens exactement de la même couleur, rare était les personnes à pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux sans les détournés à vrais dire seule mon père en était capable. Il prit une inspiration et m'adressa un léger sourire d'encouragement est commença à me parler de sa voix douce et grave.

- Maya commença le roi, depuis maintenant trop longtemps, nous sommes restés dans l'ombre mais aujourd'hui notre exile est terminé. La Terre du milieu ce recouvre peu à peu de ténèbres, bientôt Sauron dominera toutes formes de vie. Gil-Nimras va tomber, la barrière magique est bien trop faible pour résister à une nouvelle attaque et aucune magie ou artifice pourra sauver notre cité. Mais ma fille, il y a encore de l'espoir pour ce monde et il y en aura toujours tant que des cœurs vaillant combattront, les forces maléfiques. Très prochainement de grandes décisions seront prises à Fondcombre le refuge des elfes et je veux que tu y participes, non ! dit-il voyant que j'allais intervenir, nous devons laisser nos anciennes rancœurs de côté, le temps est passé si nous ne participons notre peuple est condamné.

- Mais père, vous seriez plus à même d'y participer répliquai-je

- Mon heure est arrivée et personne ne pourra m'écarter de mon destin. Je dois protéger mon peuple car tel est le devoir d'un roi et un jour ça sera ton tour de défendre les personnes qui te sont chères au prix de ta vie en tant qu'héritière du trône, cependant ce jour n'est pas encore venu, car tu dois impérativement te rendre à Fondcombre pour rallier le nom des sorciers à l'alliance des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu, je ne te cache pas que tu rencontreras des obstacles et autres difficultés, car notre nom est oublié des Hommes et méprisé des Elfes. Tu devras faire tes preuves et prouvait ta valeur ainsi que ton courage auprès d'eux. C'est donc en ta qualité de princesse et guerrière que je te demande de participer au conseille qui aura lieu ..., mon père s'interrompa quelques secondes et pris dans sa longue cape bleue nuit, une fine boite carré délicatement ouvragé puis l'ouvrit pour faire apparaitre, un diadème où s'entrelacer deux lanières argentés et au centre ce dressait une simple pierre légèrement mauve à reflets blancs.

- Sera tu prêtes repris-t-il d'une voix forte en me donnant le bijou, à endosser le diadème de tes ancêtres ? Pourras tu affronter ta destinée ? Est tu prêtes à sacrifier ta vie pour la paix de la Terre du Milieu et de ton peuple ?

- Oui père !

- Alors prend ce bijou, témoin de tes origines ainsi que de ton rang ! Et court vers ton destin ma fille et honore les tiens, termina-t-il en m'enlacent tendrement et en me baisant le front.

Puis le roi ce retourna vivement, faisant tournoyer faiblement ces cheveux châtains, il fixa chacun des gardiens du souffle qui se tenaient droit une main sur le cœur (signe de respect dans notre culture), ils allaient et venaient encore dans les rangs de ma trentaine d'hommes. Après un moment il s'immobilisât devant eux et il commença à s'exprimer d'une voix grave.

-Gardiens du Souffle, vous avez prêté serment d'allégeance envers moi, mais aussi envers notre peuple, votre devoir est de protéger notre race et notre magie des forces maléfiques. Aujourd'hui le temps est venu pour vous, de guider notre peuple. Partaient à travers les montagnes pour rejoindre Erebor le Mont solitaire, une fois la-bas demandaient l'hospitalité au seigneur Daín Pied d'Acier du peuple des nains et aidaient les à défendre leur frontière, partager notre savoir comme autrefois, car les nains se souviennent encore de nous ainsi que de nos faits, nous avons depuis toujours eu des liens privilégiés avec eux plus que toutes autres races sur Arda. Rétablissaient notre amitié avec ce peuple pour ainsi unir nos forces. En ce jour les sorciers vont se réveiller et se dresser contre les dessins maléfiques de Sauron, bientôt vous devrais vous rallier sous la bannière des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu pour partager les larmes, le sang mais également la mort sur un champ de bataille pour enfin connaitre la paix. Gardiens ! N'oubliaient pas vos origines et votre devoir malgré les épreuves qui vous attendent, protéger avec vos vies celle du peuple et des gens qui vous sont chères, car telle est la devise d'un Gardien du Souffle.

A ces mots, en un même mouvement tous prirent leur épée et les brandir face à eux, droit dans leur geste et dans leur stature puis ils répondirent d'une même voix "Gloire au Roi ! par la puissante des pouvoirs du Souffle". Le Roi touché par leur attitude inclina la tête puis se retourna vers moi et m'invita d'un geste de la main à sortir, ce que je fis non sans un dernier regard pour mon ordre.


	3. La fuite de la princesse

**Chapitre 2 **

**La fuite de la princesse**

Je suivais mon père à travers les dédales de la cité près de la limite de la barrière, une cinquantaine d'hommes se préparaient à combattre pour permettre la fuite du peuple sorciers dirigé par les Gardiens du Souffle. Au loin au pied des montagnes, on pouvait entendre le grognement de ces sales créatures puantes que sont les orcs, mais je voyais également dans les méandres de la forêt les yeux jaunes luisant des loups-garous ces bêtes barbares dont le cœur est aussi noir que leur silhouette est difforme, ces immondices qui hante, mes rêves depuis plusieurs mois... .

Nous arrivâmes à l'orée de la forêt dans une petite clairière, un calme étrange y reniait on pouvait cependant percevoir le léger murmure de la bataille qui s'annonçait. Au milieu se tenait une jument dont la robe beige était mouchetée de tâches blanches de la même couleur que sa longue crinière, elle s'appelait Wynas. Elle était déjà sellé et harnaché, de chaque côté de la selle était disposée des sacs en cuirs, j'y avança rapidement pour glisser la boite de mon diadème à l'intérieur d'une d'entre elles puis je me hissais prestement avant de me retourner vers mon père.

Il était de dos et son regard se portait sur le grand palais blanc de Gil-Nimras qui rayonnait de toute sa splendeur sous les étoiles de la nuit comme un dernier signe d'adieu, je gravais cette image dans ma tête. Le roi ; mon père se retourna dans ma direction et je pouvais voir que ses yeux étaient brillants, il dara son regard sur moi puis me dit ces mots qui resteraient toujours dans ma mémoire.

- Va ma fille sans te retrouvé, ne te souci plus de moi, va vers ta destinée mais n'oublie pas qui tu es ainsi que l'amour que je te porte, je suis fier de toi princesse Maya fille de Lyna capitaine de la garde et héritière au trône puisse les valars te protéger.

Les larmes me monter aux yeux, mon cœur me serrait, jamais je n'a vais quitter mon peuple, et la cité pour voyager dans des terres que je ne connaissais que par les cartes et les récits, sans aucun moyen de revenir. Soudain on entendit dans le silence assourdissant de la clairière un bourdonnement qui s'intensifia pour devenir des grognements et des cris de rage; la bataille devait être sur le point de commencer, les deux camps devaient se tenir à présent face à face. Mon sang se glaça, ma tête tournait et les larmes finissaient par tomber brouillant ainsi ma vue, comment pouvais-je abandonner mon peuple, ma cité et mon père aux mains de ces répugnantes créatures que sont les orcs? J'étais fille de roi mon devoir n'était-t-il pas de protéger mes terres?

Mon père qui voyait figé sur Wynas incapable de faire le moindre geste, s'avança rapidement jusqu'à moi et l'instant d'après il colla une grande claque sur la croupe de ma jument, l'obligent à partir.

C'est dans un hennissement furieux que Wynas parti au galop en direction des montagnes grises, quant à Mïn il courrait devant moi pour jouer son rôle d'éclaireur et me prévenir en cas de danger.

Je ne me retourna pas, car je ne voulais pas voir les terres qui m'avais vu naitre, dévasté et souiller par le sang de mon peuple qui se mêlé à celui noir des orcs, je ne voulais pas voir le palais blanc où j'avais grandi en feu, réduisant ainsi en poussières les souvenirs de mes ancêtres. Je traversais donc les méandres de la forêt, tournant ainsi le dos à mon passé sous la lumière de la pleine lune.

Le dernier souvenir de ma citée fut un long hurlement qui perça les bruits de la bataille ; les loups-garous avaient envahi la citée perdue des sorciers, dernier joyau de l'ancienne magie.


	4. Errance en Terre du Milieu

**Chapitre 3**

**Errance en Terre du Milieu**

Depuis maintenant 14 jours et 15 nuit je parcourais les terres sauvages de Rhovanion, c'était une région constituée essentiellement de plaines et forêts comme celle de Mirkwood, le royaume des elfes sylvains même si les relations avec ce peuple étaient quelque peut tendues - _et c'est un euphémisme - _j'aurais facilement pu leur demander asile mais je répugnais à traverser ces bois sombres et dangereux car à présent que l'Ombre était revenu, Mirkwood subissait continuellement des attaques d'orcs sans parler des araignées géantes qui si terraient . Je m'arrêttais rarement, juste pour me reposer et nourrir Wynas et Mïn je devais arriver le plus vite possible au refuge des elfes car depuis que j'avais quitté Gil-Nimras et sa protection magie, je_ sentais _le mal s'introduire en Terre du milieu, l'atmosphère lugubre que dégagé Sauron, cette peur qui se réveillait au fond de nous.

A cette instant je sortais des Terres Brunes pour pénétrais dans les plaines du Rohan, pays des seigneur des chevaux. Du temps où je n'étais qu'une enfant de 5 ans ; avant que la guerre qui sombra Gil-Nimras dans la peur, mon père me racontait les légendes et les histoires des Rohirrims et de leur montures que l'on disait égale à aucune autre et des hommes fières qui les dirigaient, il avait beaucoup de sympathie pour ces descendants des Lohtūrs, une branche du peuple des Hommes du Nord.

12 ans plus tard je voyais les grands plaines qui s'étandaient à perte de vue, les bourrasques de vents qui fouettaient les hautes herbes jaunes. A vrai dire jamais je n'aurais pensé un jour pouvoir voir ce spectacle de mes propres yeux. Mïn qui c'était arrêté à côté de moi gappillait joyeusement puis s'élança comme un chien fou à travers les hautes herbes, je le suivais en riant à gorge déployée alors que je me mis à sa poursuite ; le vent dans mes cheveux je me sentais enfin libre, un court moment de répis, où je pouvais enfin oublier un instant mon passé, mon présent et mon futur.

La trouée du Rohan, l'un des passage les plus dangeux de la Terre du Milieu en ces heures sombre, voila ce que je devais passais avant la tombé de la nuit, car losque la terre s'habille de son manteau de ténébre: les orcs apparaissent , souillant par milliers ces terres. J'avais bien sûr pensais passer par les montagnes mais, j'ai grandi parmis elles et je sais à quelques point elles pouvaient être traitesse et beaucoup plus mortelle que les créatures du Mordor. Je devais encore parcourir 600 lieu pour pouvoir traverser la trouée du Rohan et plus j'avancais plus la pression était grande, même Mïn restait à présent près de moi pour me protéger en cas d'attaque au lieu de jouer les éclaireur comme àa son habitude.

Soudain Mïn, s'arrêta net ; les oreilles aux aguet et les babines retroussées, sans perdre une minute je descendais de ma monture et me jettait au sol, l'oreille collé cdontre la terre séche. J'attendais quelques instant avant d'entendre la terre vibrait...Des chevaux! environ une centaine. Je remontais rapidement sur Wynras et mis le haut de ma cape de façon à cacher mon visage et j'attendais car la plaine ou je me trouvais ne comporté aucun endroit où l'ont pouvait passer inapercu ni buisons , ni bois ou encore monticules de rochés cependant je n'avais pas spécialement peur, juste anxieuse car je me doutais que ce n'était pas des orcs. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'a savoir si c'était des alliés des pensees libres ou des sauvages, mais mes doutes s'envolaire en même temps que mon angoisse lorsque j'appercu les barrières verte du Rohan.

* * *

- Qui étes vous étranger? et que venait vous faire sur les terres du Roi Théoden? Répondez! dit la voix d'un cavalier.

Je levais quelque peu la tête sans faire de geste brusque pour déjà ne pas me faire transperser de part en part mais surtout pour ne pas laisser tomber la capuche de ma cape. Oui mon émerveillement fut de courte durée car avant que je compraine quoi que ce soit je fus entouré de longue lances, tous à quelque centimetre de mon cou. L'homme qui m'avait parler était un hommes de grande taille un peu plus que tout les autres, il portait comme tous les cavaliers une cotte de mailles luisante et ces longs cheveux blonds etaient nattés cependant un détail attira mon attention ; son casque où pendait une queue de cheval blanc, tout indiqué dans son allure fière qu'il devait être le captaine de cette escadron.  
Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix que dévoiler mon identié car mentir étaient un gros risque que je ne pouvais prendre, de plus je ne pensais que ces cavaliers étaient mauvais je décica donc de leur répondre

- Je suis la princesse Maya du peuple des sorciers dis-je en retirant le haut de ma cape, et en mettant en évidence la bague que je porté signe de noblesse pour mon peuple. Elle est simplement fabriquée, trois fils d'argent s'entrelacés sur une pierre de rubis. Il eu un mouvement dans la foule, des murmures élevés dans le cercle, et quelques un se reculaire, le cavalier me regarda avec étonnement mais rapidement son regard ce durci.

- Une sorcière? Très vieux sont les récits qui conte les actions de ce peuple depuis longtemps disparu! Et vous vous proclamer comme telle! Ne me prenait pas pour un sot ma Dame.

Je savais que quoi que je dirais rien ne pourra changer l'avis de cet homme, il était brave et fort mais son coeur était rempli de doute et de peur pour son pays, donc comme des preuves vos mieux que de long discourt je décidais de faire une petite démonstration de mes pouvoirs. Je fixais l'épée qu'il portait dans sa main droite et me concentrais, soudain il la lâcha en poussent en grognement: son épée était devenu aussi brûlante que la lave, son regard passa de son arme à moi et contre toute attente il eu un rire qui qui me surprena ainsi que ses hommes qui apparemment n'avaient pas très bien compris les événements, d'un geste de la main il ordonna à ces hommes de baisser leurs armes, ce qui a vrai dire me soulagea grandement. Il se reprit est déclara

- Votre magie est veille et puissante si on écoute les légendes et je ne doute qu'une personne aussi bien armée puisses se défendre cependant les temps sont sombres pour que votre race décide de réapparaitre, quelles sont vos intentions envers le Rohan?

- Je n'est aucun mauvais desseins pour la terre sacré des chevaux, je souhaite simplement traverser la trouée de Rohan

- Vous ni pensez pas! s'écria le cavalier chaque soir les orcs se font de plus en plus nombreux au point ou nous ne pouvons plus les repousser et maintenant même le jour ces créatures parcoure nos terres. Depuis maintenant plusieurs mois la trouée est totalement infranchissable à la tomber de la nuit.

- Oui c'est bien là où je me dirige réplique-je amèrement, mais j'ai à mon tour une question qui être vous ?

* * *

**Coin de l'auteur :**

Salut tout le monde ! Ah, enfin de retour !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre assez court. Au début je n'avais pas pour idée de le faire mais je trouvais que la traversée de la Terre du Milieu serait un peu plate s'en ça. Cependant je ne le trouve pas vraiment très bien enfin plutôt le rencontre avec..ce mystérieux cavalier dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

Sinon je voudrais savoir si vous saviez l'âge de Maya? j'ai laissé quelques indices dans le texte sans pour autant l'avoir cité. Aviez vous trouvé?

Bis. Lyna


	5. Alliance dans la marche de l'ouest

_Bonjour à tous ! Me voila enfin de retour (et pas pour vous jouez un mauvais tour )  
_

_Merci à vous lecteurs et reviewers ! _

**Anonymette **: Salut, j'adore ta fiction **(et bien merci cela me fais énormément plaisir =) )** je la trouve originale parce que on découvre un nouveau peuple **(c'est un compliment qui me touche car ce n'est pas toujours facile d'imaginer un peuple avec sa culture et ces mœurs )**. Elle a 17 ans ! Le même âge que mwaaa ! **( je suis contente que quelqu'un est trouvé )** ^_^ Ouh elle rencontre Eomer **(ah bon?je l'ai pourtant pas écris si mes souvenirs sont bons. Je ne suis pas aussi prévisible que l'on le pense )**. T'as le droit de pas répondre mais tu as prévu une histoire d'amour avec lui ? **("rire sadique" tu verra bien )**Ou plus simplement une histoire d'amour tout court **(tu n'en a pas une petite idée?)** ? Sinon je sais pas quoi te dire d'autres, je suis désolée je suis pas très doué pour commenter **(pourtant je trouve que ton commentaire est très bien et je te remercie encore une fois de m'avoir lus et reviwer, ca fais vraiment plaisir à la petite "auteur" que je suis^^. J'espère avoir encore ton avis sur ce chapitre biss lyna.)**

Bonne lecture a tous! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Alliance dans la marche de l'ouest**

- Je suis Théodred fils du Roi Théoden dit le chevalier.

Le prince retira son casque, pour dévoiler un visage jeune et fier quoique un peu sale en raison des voyages, ces yeux était d'acier.

- Et je continu à dire que vous ne pouviez passer la frontière du Rohan, de plus la lune aura déjà fait son apparition lorsque vous atteindriez la trouée. Il s'interrompait quelques secondes puis reprenait. Nous devons ; moi et mes hommes établir un campement pour la nuit, permettait moi de vous inviter. Vous n'aviez pas du dormir tranquillement depuis de longs jours je suppose...

J'étais touchée par cette proposition car il était vrai que je m'étais pas endormi sur mes deux oreilles depuis longtemps même avec la surveillance de Mïn. De plus comme nous vivions en temps ombre où la guerre touche tout le monde, où tout étranger est considérée comme espion, rare étaient les cœurs valeureux qui savent encore tendre la main au risque de la perdre.

- je vous suis reconnaissante Prince Théodred cependant je ne veux pas vous retarder car je suppose que vous avez d'autre affaire à gérer que de vous occuper d'une simple étrangère de passage sur vos terres.

- Peut être mais même si nous sommes dans des temps sombre je ne peux me résoudre à laisser une jeune femme en proie aux ténèbres de la nuit, de plus vous me rappeliez étonnamment une personne qui m'est cher

- Soit, j'accepte votre offre avec joie dis je avec un sourire

Le campement avait été monté à quelques lieux de notre rencontre dans une clairière entourée de nombreux arbres qui nous protégeait des yeux d'ennemis, le camps était crée d'une manière assez sommaire mais pratique. Au centre un grand feu avait été allumé autour était regroupé des couchettes. Le prince avait insisté pour me préparer une tente individuelle mais j'avais décliné l'offre, après, ce n'était pas la première fois que je dormais à la belle étoile entourée d'hommes, après tout, j'étais une guerrière avant être princesse.

J'étais assise depuis déjà de longues minutes à regarder vaguement la danse des flammes devant moi, Mïn avait couché sa tête sur mes genoux. J'entendais le murmure des cavaliers du Rohan je décidais donc de relever la tête. Autour du feu, certains Rohirrims mangeaient, d'autre fumaient de l'herbe à pipe en relatant des récits, toujours est il que la plupart fixaient Mïn ou moi-même avec crainte et curiosité donc pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère je décidais d'intervenir

- Il vous mordra vous savez, il a était élevé parmi les hommes depuis qu'il est né et puis il n'attaque seulement à mon ordre déclarai-je avec un sourire. Seulement mes mots n'avait pas l'effet escompté. Un silence lourd s'installait, maintenant toutes les têtes étaient retournées vers moi. Avais-je prononcé des paroles dans une langue étrangère? heureusement le silence prit fin lorsque le prince Théodred qui était parti vérifier les environs, revient et prit la parole

- excusez mes hommes gente dame, ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir une femme seule traverser les terres du Rohan et encore moins une sorcière mais, maintenant que nous sommes installés, pouvez-vous nous révéler pourquoi une sorcière de haut rang qui plus est, parcoure la Terre du Milieu? me demanda t-il en s'asseyant en face de moi

- Mon histoire est longue ,et, certaine partie remonte avant ma naissance, prince Théodred et je me doute que vous aviez des affaires plus urgentes à traiter.

- J'ai tout mon temps et à vrai dire pour l'instant, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi la grande puissance sorcière a sombré dans l'oublie.

- Je ne peux vous raconter la vérité sur la légende de mon peuple où du moins pas pour l'instant. Les Hommes ne sont pas encore prés a entre notre histoire, mais part contre, je peux vous raconter mon histoire si vous le souhaitez toujours.

- je suis toute ouïe.

Pendant plus d'une heure, je lui contais les événements qui avaient touchés Gil-Nimras et l'avait conduit à sa perte. Au début, seul le prince semblait attentif à mes paroles mais peu à peu des soldats étaient venus se regrouper autour de moi, par intérêt où par pitié je ne serais dire peut être un peu des deux. A la fin de mon récit, un nouveau silence tombait dans la clairière seulement troublée par les crépitements du feu. Mais ce n'était pas le même que précédemment, il était plus...doux, reposant. Je voyais dans les yeux de ces hommes que mon histoire, les avait touché sans doute car nous étions atteint par le même fléau, où que nous luttions pour la même chose : la Paix. Mon père disait souvent que c'était dans les pires moments que l'on trouvait les meilleurs alliés, il avait raison.

- Triste sont les événements qui conduisent votre route sorcière. Je vous remercie d'avoir partagé votre histoire avec nous, mais une partie reste obscure..car vous nous avaiez parlé de démons, de monstres sans pour autant les mentionnés...que sont t-ils?

Cette question me glaça le sang car j'avais préféré oublier ces derniers mois et les horreurs que j'ai vécu et vu.

- Ils étaient autrefois des hommes, de mauvais hommes, cruels, barbares qui n'avaient que soif de pouvoir, de sang et de guerre, puis ils ont été maudis par les valars pour des crimes d'une telle atrocité que je ne peux vous l'ai conté...alors pour se venger ils se sont alliés aux forces de Sauron.

- Quel sont leurs forces d'attaques?

- les forces d'attaque repris-je dans un murmure, inimaginable. Ils ont une force, une vitesse bien plus supérieur a l'homme mais ils ont également un instinct très développé sans compter sur une envie de tuer sans pareille. Si vous vous retrouver devant un de ces monstre, il y a qu'une seule issu possible...la mort.

- Foutaise s'écria un cavalier d'une voix forte, le Rohan a combattu mainte ennemis et s'en est toujours relevé et ce n'est pas des chiens gale qui changerons les choses

- Vous n'étiez pas là réplique-je, vous n'aviez rien vu. Moi, j'ai vu mes hommes, mes amis mourir les uns après les autres. J'ai entendu leur hurlement quand ils les achever. Ne parlez pas de chose donc vous n'aurez tout, dresseur de cheveux.

- Calmez-vous mes amis, nos esprits sont embrouillé par les ténèbres de la nuit et la se fait tard, vous devez vous reposer Princesse, dormez sans crainte, nous veillions sur le campement. dit le prince Théodred en se relevant.

Je me couchais en enfouissant mon nez dans l'épaisse fourrure blanche de mon loup, mon regard se perdait dans les tourbillons de flammes et, doucement, mes paupières se fermaient en m'emportant dans les ténèbres du sommeil :

_Devant moi se dressait Gil-nimras._

_Une petite fille courrait dans les allées des jardins fleuris du palais blanc, des fleurs à la main elle courrait ses longs cheveux noirs ondulaient derrière elle, son visage clair rayonnait de bonheur sous un pâle soleil de Printemps, tous les gens qui l'a croisée s'inclinaient devant elle : la future reine, joyaux de la magie..._

_Mais, tout bonheur est éphémère, et,telle une rose, il se fane pour laisser place à l'amertume de le réalité, de la guerre. Une autre scène se joua. Une forêt sombre où régnait le silence, se dessinait, simplement, éclairé par la pleine lune. A travers les arbres denses, on pouvait apercevoir quatre ombres qui se faufilaient et se cachaient pour ne pas être repérées, un groupe d'éclaireurs. Ils s'immobilisaient, quelque chose bougeait dans la forêt..._

_Le silence..._

_Le silence..._

_Puis un hurlement retentis, une dizaine de paires d'yeux jaunes luisants apparus et avec eux, des silhouettes étaient pris au piège... ._

_Du sang, l'odeur acre du sang, son sang, le leur._

_L'aube se levait lentement comme tiraillée de douleur avec lui un soleil rouge apparu, dans une clairière une jeune fille redressait lentement, son corps était criblé de blessures, ses habits étaient à présent réduit en un tas de haillons, son visage couvert de sang ne reflétait plus que douleur et souffrance puis ses yeux vides balayant la clairière, il se figeait d'horreur, autour d'elle gisait dans une flaque de sang écarlate, ses compagnons, ses amis et un peu plus loin étaient étendus les cadavres des ces monstres où leur sang noir se mêlait à celui de ses amis...la jeune fille tombait à genoux en laissant échapper un hurlement terrifiant qui se répercutait dans toutes les Montagnes Grises._

_Telle était maintenant Maya: future reine et joyaux de la magie._

_

* * *

_

**Coin de l'auteur:**

Voila, après une longue attente, ce chapitre 4 voit en fin le jour. On peut dire qu'il ma vraiment donnée pas mal de...mal justement, car a vraie dire le passage de Maya dans le Rohan (qui s'étale sur quelques chapitres) est particulièrement difficile à écrire pour moi, notamment le chapitre suivant que j'écris, j'efface, que je réécris... . Cependant ces chapitres sont très important pour les suite des événements, de plus il permet de découvrir un peu plus sur Maya, ces craintes, son passé ( a travers son rêve notamment ).

J'espère que vous aviez aimé ce chapitre et que les fautes d'orthographes n'ont pas être trop dérangeante. =)

Alors, alors que dire de plus a part que j'accepte toues les critiques qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

Biss

Lyna

_PS: _Ce chapitre sera surement corrigé dans peu de temps. Mais je dois vous avouez que ce temps me manque. La raison? et bien outre que les profs ont bien décidés de nous inondé de contrôles jusqu'à la fin de uns jours et il y a un petit bac blanc qui m'occupe la plus part de mon emploie de temps donc, je ne _peux_ que rarement continuer la suite de cette fic. Cela devrai aller mieux vendredi prochain! =)


End file.
